legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Baziel/BO2 Review G-L, BO1 images, SR1 deaths, Def Ch1, Prima, Top Cow and "Message" Tone.
I'm still bashing away at the BO2 review and I've now gone from 'G' upto about mid 'L' - upto this point, articles should have some references, appropriate links, images and probably a box; though I've currently left the character articles and will be going through these and double-checking all the rest once I've finished. Going through the BO2 Prima Guide making notes (it is almost entirely 'walkthrough' orientated), has enabled me to list and pinpoint what they actually name and where they name it, which has sped me up a little. Meanwhile, Dubiel has been doing some housekeeping on BO1 images, replacing some of them with directly extracted (and therefore 'better quality') images and re-organising them. Also Mr Quackman has begun some basic pages on SR1's "Vampire Weaknesses". I have been working on a few other things 'behind the scenes', as it were. Last Week was my birthday (very late twenties is all you need to know) and to my eternal disappointment, I did not recieve the BO1 Prima Guide (it is all I've asked for, for a year). Instead my birthday was 'put-off' by the visit of a young niece and consequently, I don't really know what's going on - at best I may be waiting another couple of weeks for the guide; at worst I could get nothing and be waiting for another year (my apologies if this ends up being the case). But over that weekend, I did manage to get hold of a working PS2 and copy of Defiance for a grand total of £22 from a Car Boot Sale. (just to make it even worse - my PS1 copy of BO1 was also a £1 Car Boot job, when it was retailing online for over £60). Having a working copy now means I can double-check and fill out some Defiance info, So I've begun the first Chapter (level) article. However I expect I'll finsh BO2 and SR2 before I do any significant work on a Defiance review. Another recent upload of comic images, has made me slightly nervous however; I'm still getting the feeling that "stick 'em up!" is the general belief of people about the material in the comics. I must stress that both comics (in the small print on page 2) contain the lines: "With the exception of artwork for review purposes, none of the contents of this book may be reprinted in any form, without the express written consent of Eidos/Mark Silvestri or Top Cow Productions Inc.", Meaning they cannot really be fully reproduced here - put them up and we could actually get in big trouble for doing so. I have tried to get in contact with Top Cow about this to see if I can get any form of permission (or clarification as to how far we can go with it), but so far I've had no reply. If you are desperate to see them, contact me and I can arrange it, but no uploading them here unfortunately. The last thing is a bit silly, but I got bored of my "message" tone on my mobile/cell phone and fiddled about trying to get a nice LoK one from dialogue. Eventually I managed to trim it down to two variants of Kain saying "you have a message" and sort out an mp3 conversion. Unfortunately Wikia does not support mp3's, so unless you you fancy finding a phone that supports ogg's, I can't host it here - but I did find a 'file dropper' where I've dumped it for free download. So Here is a little explanation and the two links. If there's enough interest, I may look into getting these hosted somewhere more appropriate. Until next time,'' Vae Wiktus'' Baziel 16:20, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Category:News